SteamWorld Timeline
The SteamWorld Timeline is as the name suggests, the timeline of the entire SteamWorld series. Origin Humans have created Robots known as Steambots, although the humans have grown more lazy and devolved into the Shiners. The Steambots have created settlements for themselves and the wildlife mutated over time. SteamWorld Tower Defense One of the settlements had some Steambot Towers that defend their mines from the Shiners that were invading so that they could steal gold. SteamWorld Dig: A Fistful of Dirt A few years later, a miner known as Uncle Joe was mining until he freely gave up his life for Voltbot and gave a letter to his nephew known as Rusty. Rusty later went to see his uncle; however, he saw Dorothy McCrank instead who later told Rusty to see his uncle himself and so he did and took his pickaxe so that he could escape. Rusty later went to mine for Tumbleton through the Mines, to Old World and even Vectron. Due to this, Rusty was able to revive Tumbleton's economy until he fought against Voltbot itself. He then left to see what else he could do. SteamWorld Dig 2 After Rusty left Tumbleton, Dorothy went to look for him. She later found herself underground and tried to look for a way out, only to later see a totem destroy an Acolyte. Dorothy later destroyed the totem and later made friends with a Vectron Sprite who she named FEN. The two later found themselves at a town that was in need of a new minor and so Dorothy went to dig minerals until she was able to fix her lamp and went to explore the undergrounds and the outskirts of the town until she found a mutated forest underground and an oasis for mutant shiners. The two later had dicussions with a Shiner known as Rosie who told them to destroy three Vectron stabilizers, making Dorothy and Fen think that they were destroying devices that were making the Earthquakes. The two went to the Temple of the Great Destroyer and fought against the Doomsday Cultists as well as one of their leaders known as the Great Prophet to destroy one of the stabilizers. They later went back to the underground temple to destroy another stabilizer and later the third stabilizer that was inside the underground mutated jungle. In hopes to destroy the last stabilizer and so tried to go back to the Oasis, however they could not and so had to find another way to head back to the Oasis so that they could have a talk with Rosie. They instead found that Rosie was using Rusty to power her mech and was using both Dorothy and Fen to destroy the Vectron technology. This leads to Dorothy and Rosie to fight until Rosie was defeated and Dorothy went to bring Rusty back to the surface with her, however Fen was left behind so that they could bring the two Steambots back to the city and to safety from the destroying planet. Dorothy and Rusty later went to look for a way to recreate civilization and find Fen. Earth's Destruction After the Earth was destroyed, many Steambots left the planet and tried to rebuild their civilization as best as they could. SteamWorld Quest: Hand of Gilgamech A Steambot known as Gabriel "Seabrass" Stubb was telling a story to his son about knights, mages and dragons after he grew bored of hearing stories of pirates. The Story itself went as: two steambots known as Armilly and Copernica went to the woods in search for a mushroom, only to battle against Coglins and later Gomphus and headed back home where they saw soldiers from an army known as the Void burned their village. SteamWorld Heist Before the events of SteamWorld Heist, a group of robots known as the Royalists, or the Royal Space Force, went to rebuild the world with large chains. Over time the Royal Space Force was lead by the Dieselbots and kicked out the Steambots (occasionally going under the name known as the Cowbots), or at least the Steambots left due to personal reasons. Two of the Steambots left the Royalists due to them not agreeing with what they were transporting, these two are known as Captain Piper Faraday and Wonky who became Pirates. The pirate crew, known by fans as Piper's Crew did a bit of pillaging until they met up with what is known as the Scrappers, undead space pirates that were stealing and pillaging not just from the Cowbots but also the Cowbots themselves. Due to Piper and her crew only having three members because of this, the third was Gabriel "Seabrass" Stubb, they decided to fight back and hoped to recruit others to their cause. One of their first recruits was a farmer-turned-bounty hunter known as Sally Bolt. The three went to fight off the Scrappers until they went to a bar known as Lola's and possibly added a new crew member to their team known as Valentine Butterbolt to help them in their fight against the Scrappers. Category:SteamWorld